


Attention

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt </p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

"How much attention do you need?"

John's voice is mildly teasing even as he moves to settle on the sofa, placing a cushion in his lap so that when Katie settled she'd be comfortable, her small sigh as she settled, lying on her back and staring up at him told him before she even spoke. 

"All of it..."

John's smile is soft even as he moves to stroke a hand over her hair, toying with it lightly, sensing that she really did need to relax. His voice is softer still when he began to hum slightly, his hand stroking through Katie's hair again, his smile gentle. He loves her, even in moments like this when she needs to be shown affection and care, especially in moments like this. She has finally, finally, admitted she needs love. Katie's eyes slide closed and, even as he continues to stroke her hair he can see her relax, her tenseness evaporating slowly under his care. 

"My Kate..."


End file.
